I'm going to be a spy!
by Thanatos3105
Summary: My first story, exuse the spelling mistakes. My own oc goes to cherub and does a few missions. plz enjoy!
1. prologue

Prologue

Year nine in boarding school was NOT my idea of fun. Not being able to skip classes, wear whatever you like or see your boyfriend. It kinda ruins everything. I could've avoided this whole situation by doing one of two things, one: NOT stealing the diamond ring, two: by NOT answering my mobile. But No I did both! I stole the diamond and I answered my mom's call. So you can imagine it, last week of my holidays, Monday I think, a little Chinese girl with long black hair climbed over the fence and straight into the jewellers. Well technically it was more like crawling, through vents...but I did enter it by climbing over a fence. I was going quickly but carefully, trying not to set off any alarms that would make me say "I didn't do it" when I soo clearly did.

Hey, I'm Chloe Rebecca Fox and I'm a jewel thief. A week ago it was my holidays; I was enjoying the sun, the sea and the boy of my dreams. Oh, I almost forgot. I especially enjoyed the weekly late night robbery. You're probably wondering how great 'FOX' got caught. The truth is it's my own fault and the shame in it is I walked straight into it, stupidly, like I always do.


	2. Chapter 1

The break in

Crawling through the vents is nasty business but not as bad as the sewers. I did that once and I'm not doing it again. It took eight hours and 5 bottles of shampoo to get the gunk out of my hair. It took another week for the smell to completely fade and the gunk to come out from underneath my nails.

I am going to be here a while. The motion sensor on the wall is the newest model; it is a small thing that's probably only the size of a postage note. Any movement of heat bigger than a rat and BAM! You are locked in. Sitting back I try to get my backpack from behind me. Inside it is the best bit of technology, I couldn't live without it. It holds my laptop. A beautiful thing with lights that change color, the best at computer gaming and most of all it has all the best hacking soft wear and its upgraded daily. I deserve the best and my daddy made sure I had the best, until he died. I turned on the computer and was off, numbers flashed across the screen revealing fire wall after fire wall, but within 10 minutes I was done and all cameras, heat sensors and motion sensors were continuing on a loop so I was the invisible person, unseen and unheard. The whole thing on the laptop was like a game, the more you practised the better you got and I haven't lost yet.

There it is the ring, its platinum with sapphires and diamonds in the middle. It sparkles in the moonlight taking my breath a way, I need it, I want it, and I'm goanna have it! I pick up the £15000 ring and the pride and joy of my collection. I put my business card where the ring once stood and packed everything up, I moved professionally and with a certain grace. I feel a vibration in my pocket as I start down the vents. I curse, but only under my breath. The sound of my phone made the security system lock me inside, with my laptop the other side of the metal wall. I curse in Chinese 3 more times, loud enough for my dad to hear and he's been dead for years. My heart is pumping too fast and tears are starting to form, I'M TRAPPED! No, no, no. I can hear the sirens; they're too close I can't get out in time. I have to answer my phone, mom's goanna kill me later anyway why not just answer.

The cell is smaller than my wardrobe. It's dull and grey, it also smells terrible. Worse than the cell was the food, an awful green and brown sludge that looked like last weeks left over's. This is really no way to treat a member from the Fox family, even if they were caught red handed at the scene of a crime. Mom's goanna throttle me! Dad if you are still listening, well now would be a great time to give me strength. A word about my mom, she's a tall and strikingly beautiful lady in her late 30s. She never lets me do anything, when dad died she became even more strict on who I am friends with and who I am not aloud to even talk to. Whenever I do anything wrong she threatens me with boarding school, it has gotten to the point where I don't care. I have been brought up on the belief that only fools trust each other. Remember that when you read this. My mom doesn't trust me and I don't trust her. We just don't get along.

"What have you done?" the shouting is bumping about in my already sore head. I have a headache, I am in a fowl mood and I really cannot be bothered. My fingers start curling around my red hair and trying to get all the knots out. "I can't begin to say how disappointed I am in you, you stupid girl!" I find myself wondering whether there was such a time that she wasn't disappointed in me. I'm trying to find a memory in which she actually said "I am proud of you Chloe" but I can't find one. "Well little girl you have given me no choice, tomorrow I will be phoning the boarding school. I can not deal with you any longer." She flicks her hand at me and says "You are dismissed". She looks up and I freeze, she's god damned serious. The heart wrenching dread that is filling my body is extraordinary; I have never been so worried in my life. My eyes opened in a brief moment of uncontrolled shock. She...she cannot send me away! It's not fair.


End file.
